


Zen's Worry

by AgentMozell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMozell/pseuds/AgentMozell
Summary: This is made for dear friend March! He had this idea and I had to write it out! His head canon was that Zen had ended his previous relationships when they all said they dated him for his beauty, so when Zen asks MC they list off that and a bunch of other reasons that make Zen emotional. This is made for March specifically. Any other work I do for MM will have the generic "MC" name unless otherwise stated.





	

Frosty air blew through their hair as they walked through the small park, anyone who happened to catch the pair would be struck by the warmth of their feelings. Warm feelings like love and happiness, suiting the Valentine air perfectly. Many would recognize them as the RFA's couple that created so much buzz last year. Why? Because the famous actor Zen not only proved Echo Girl's lies to the press, but also declared his love for the newest member of the RFA: March. For a long time after that the two lived in a bubble of happiness that some press claimed would last forever, but of course, there were the skeptics that wondered how long March would last. 

After all, Zen was known for breaking up with people shortly after they started dating...if they weren't turned down anyway.

Zen couldn't help but think that March was uneasy about this. Jaehee and that trust fund jerk Jumin already warned them about scandals that could easily follow them. Shortly after Zen declared his love for March, March had confided in him that he preferred masculine pronouns. At first it caught Zen off guard, but he quickly made sure his prince felt equally, if not, more loved as before. They hadn't told anyone else in the RFA yet, Zen wanted to make sure March felt comfortable first before anything.

So maybe March wasn't worrying about that? He seemed to be having just as much fun as before. Maybe Zen was just looking for a reason to cover his own uneasiness about their relationship. Of course March's pronouns didn't bother him, he loved March for march and loved him even more when thinking about the joy and comfort that March had brought into his life.

March brought so much into his life, he truly was the prince in his Cinderella story.

"..and then Seven told Yoosung that he was joking about hacking LOLOL--I wish you'd seen Yoosung's reaction! It was hilarious!" March grinned wide, causing Zen's heart to flutter a tiny bit. Distracting him from his thoughts.

Ah, at these moments he should laugh right? Zen smiled and forced a tiny laugh. Despite how adorable March was right now he couldn't help but be distracted with other thoughts. When he realized he took too long to reply March was already looking at him with those intense dark eyes. Did he suspect that Zen was a thousand miles away? Would he say anything about it? 

March stopped walking, causing Zen to stop too. Dark eyes looked up at him, full of concern. "Zen? Are you feeling well?"

Ah, those eyes, they were so beautiful. March was beautiful in every way. Inside and out. It was almost too good to be true that Zen and March had been able to meet. But why did March like him so much? He couldn't figure it out. He didn't want to believe March was like the others, but there was that small voice that said he could be.

Could be just like everyone else that had asked him out before, their only reason for liking Zen being how handsome and beautiful he was.

Zen signed, he should get this out of the way now before anything got out of hand with a misunderstanding. "Actually...there's something that's been on my mind the last few days..." Zen could feel himself blushing ad March looked at him, eyes full of curiosity. "Why...why do you like me?"

March looked surprised. "What brought this up?"

"Well, its just...last year when we were planning the party, everything happened so fast and I've been thinking that maybe it was my own selfish desire to date you that brought up to now...and I don't want that. So I've been wondering why it is you've been going along with me this long." God. He felt like an idiot for saying all of this. "So...I got to wondering why you like me..."

March was quiet, eyes closed as he thought over his answer. His brows furrowed like they usually did when he tried to think of the right answer. "Well, first of all, because you're beautiful,"

That seemed to sting more than Zen anticipated. So march was like the others...? He had to admit that he was hoping March would be different.

"Then really..."

"Second of all would be you're loyal, although that ties with first place a lot. Then you're sweet, talented, hard working, and see the beauty in everything. Just to list a few." March smiled at Zen, "You work your way to your goals, even if it means putting in an insane amount of hours at work, but you always try to make time for your health and the things you care about like the RFA. People may miss it, but you're always cheering others on. Like jaehee when she gets busy with the assignments Jumin gives her." 

Zen could feel his face getting hot and his eyes start to water.

"Hmm...that's what I could think of off the top of my head but I'm sure there's mo--Zen?!" 

March had yelled in surprise when Zen suddenly hugged him. Hot tears dropped on his shoulder. "Really...what did I do to deserve someone like you March?"

"Zen...?"

"I love you." Zen heard March suck in a breath, "I love you, March."

Zen felt a hand on top of his head, patting his hair. "I love you too, Zen."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you March! Happy New Years!
> 
> \---
> 
> Written on 12/16


End file.
